Hot Shot!
by shortiix3
Summary: Can these Stars ever get some privacy? With Fairy Gossip around, I don't think so. Gray x Lucy
1. Is This The End

**Summary **After being dumped by her boyfriend of two years, actress Lucy is hurt. Fairy Gossip- The top show for latest news, gossip, break ups, new couples and tips catches the scene of Lucy running out of her boyfriends mansion crying. Lucy rebuilds her happiness by spending more time with her friends and focusing on her career. Possibly catching a few eyes along the way now that she is single.

**Pairing **Slow Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Is This The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy ran out of the mansion with her hands on her face. Tears flew from her face to the ground as she went to her yellow Porsche.<p>

She started the ignition and quickly drove out of the driveway and on to the road. Going just pass the speed limit, she didn't care though. She just wanted to get home, back to her penthouse.

Arriving at her desired parking spot she got out and locked her car. It was dark and the lamp posts had just begun to light up.

Lucy walked into the big building and pressed the button on the elevator. Pressing the very top one she waited and wiped the tears on her face. As the elevator came down she hopped in and hoped no one else needed to come in.

Lucky for her no one did, so she took it up by herself. Getting to her apartment she put the key through and opened the door.

Lucy's house was a spacious place. She had an amazing view of Tokyo from her balcony and a luxurious outdoor. Her penthouse apartment consisted of two levels. The top level being her room and most of her personal things, whilst the bottom being a place with an indoor pool, movie theatre and a place where her friends would hang out.

Being an actress she was the one who wanted the good stuff. Everything in her apartment was beautiful and very valuable. But she didn't like to have too many visitors or else things would get messed up.

Lucy made her way up to her master bedroom and put her things down before going into the master bathroom. Her bathroom was really big. She had a bath tub that could fit about five people, her shower was quite spacious as well.

Too tired to take the bath she went to the shower and let the warm water relax her. Putting on her personal candy shampoo and conditioner, she then put on her honey body wash. After the shower she went and put on a white tank top and comfortable sleeping shorts.

She pressed the button on her controller so that her shutters would go down. Lucy sighed and pulled up the comforter on her queen sized bed. She snuggled and got comfortable, sobbing a bit on what had just happened a few hours ago. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy's alarm went off at 6. She hit it so it'd shut up, pressing the button once again so that her shutters would let the sun shine in. She didn't want to get up though. Not when she just broke up with her boyfriend just last night.<p>

_Hey! Let me tell you now. Ooh, baby. Trying to decide, trying to decide. If I really wanna go out tonight. I never used to go without ya. Not sure I remember how to-_

Lucy sighed as her ringtone on her iphone went off. She picked it up from her nightstand and pressed the answer button on her screen.

"_H-Hello…"_ She murmured.

"_Lu-chan! Turn on the TV. Check out the celebrity news on Fairy Gossip!"_ Levy McGarden shouted on the other side.

Lucy had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"_Okay! Oh wait I have another call."_

"_Yeah just hurry!"_

"_Hello?"_ Lucy murmured once again.

"_Lucy! Lucy! The celebrity news on Fairy Gossip! You have to see it! Is it really true?"_ Erza Scarlet gasped.

Lucy let out another sigh. _"Yes… Hold on."_

Levy McGarden, one of Lucy's best friends. Lucy is an actress while Levy is an author. They met on a set when one of Levy's bestselling novels 'Loved Once Again' was being made into a movie. Lucy starred as the main female character.

They instantly connected with Lucy being a big fan of the author and Levy being a fan of Lucy's movies. That was a few years ago, so they've known each other for a long time.

Erza Scarlet, Lucy's other best friend was an actress just like Lucy. She had started her career before Lucy though. They've starred in one or two movies together. The way they met was that they starred in a television show called 'The Other Woman'.

Being best friends in the show as well, they grew a close bond throughout it. She was the protective friend, so if you mess with Lucy you'd probably be dead.

Lucy walked to her other room and turned on her HD plasma. The channel already being on the right one, because 'Fairy Gossip' is the only thing she watches.

'Fairy Gossip' is the best show for latest news, gossip, break ups and all those things. They even have magazines that come out weekly. The show comes out twice a week. The first starts on Mondays and the second is just a preview if you had missed out.

"… This is just in folks! In breaking news-" Mirajane smiled.

Mirajane, the host and reporter of 'Fairy Gossip'.

"_Okay I'm watching it… Bye."_

Lucy hanged up on both calls and sat down on her white velvet couch.

"Our reporters have caught Lucy Heartfilia running out of the Dragneel mansion. Yes… that's it. Running. Oh Kami! It cannot be…"

Lucy's jaw dropped. _'No Way! Damn reporters!'_

"Is this the end of the relationship between our hot, charming actor Natsu Dragneel and top female actress Lucy Heartfilia? We fans just hope not!"

"Media is swarming in front of Natsu Dragneel's mansion asking if they really broke up. No sign of the actor coming out soon though."

"What about actress Lucy Heartfilia? How is she taking it? Hopefully this break up- well if it is, won't break her down to stop her career."

"In other gossip today—"

Lucy pushed down the off button and threw her remote across the room. It hit the wall and the back lid came out with the battery.

Lucy hugged a pillow to her chest tightly as she cried her eyes out. Her heart was racing so fast on what she had saw. She felt like dying…

* * *

><p>After watching the breaking news on the hottest couple, breaking up- or so they think, Levy ran out of her big house and to her blue BMW. Putting in the key and lighting the ignition she drove quickly, staying under the speed limit to her best friend's house.<p>

Erza did the same thing. Getting into her red Ferrari and beeping at annoying cars getting in her way. She even yelled at a car that was going at a slow speed to _Hurry your asses up! I've got somewhere to be pronto!_

Levy made it first to the apartment and ran up to the elevator. She pushed the top level too many times to count and started bouncing up and down in annoyance.

The door finally opened and she ran in, pressing the closed button quickly again. She kept murmuring under her breath to _Hurry the fuck up._

"Wait!" Erza jumped into the elevator.

Erza held the railings as she got her breath back. "Oh Levy?"

"Erza? You saw too right?" Levy frowned.

"Yes I did. I hope she's okay." Erza sighed.

The fell silent as the annoying music in the background played. Feeling a stop come to the elevator they stormed out and headed for Lucy's apartment.

"LUCY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

It was good that no one else lived on the two top floors because they were really loud. They would have broken the door down but it was Lucy's apartment. She'd probably scold them and have a fit for wrecking her apartment.

After minutes of knocking the door finally opened, revealing a dark scene inside. Lucy had closed the shutters. Once the door had opened the two shot towards Lucy in a tight embrace.

Lucy once again broke into tears.

They took her to her room and Erza had pushed the button so the shutters would go back up. She left it half way though, not wanting too much light to come through.

Levy gasped when she saw the state of Lucy's room. The room was literally turned upside down. Clothes covered the cream coloured carpet, tissues were spread beside the bin, papers tossed here and there.

Lucy flopped onto her bed and cried into her comforter. Erza sat beside her and patted her back. Levy lied next to her holding her hand. They whispered comforting words to her but she still kept crying.

After a long time of crying and soothing words Lucy came to sobs and sniffs. Erza wiped away the remaining tears that still held on her face.

"It's okay Lucy. You have us remember. Now you have to tell us what happened last night, so we can help you. Understand?" Erza stated.

Lucy replied with a nod and Erza hugged her again. Levy gave off a small smile.

Lucy pulled away from Erza's hold and looked to both of them. She took in a breath and let it out.

"Well it all started last night.. Natsu called me over and said he wanted to hang out. I came over at about 8. We just talked, and had some snacks. Then when I wanted to get close to him... He pulled away."

Lucy sighed and continued.

"He then said that we had to _talk_. I told him okay and he just told me—"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


	2. It Hurts

**Pairing **Slow Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - It Hurts<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well it all started last night. Natsu called me over and said he wanted to hang out. I came over at about 8. We just talked, and had some snacks then went I wanted to get close to him he'd pull away."<em>

_Lucy sighed and continued._

"_He then said that we had to talk. I told him okay and he just told me—"_

"It's _over_!"

Levy had only realised that we she was holding in her breath and she let it out with a gasp.

"Just… Like… That…" Erza whispered staring into space.

Lucy nodded with whimper.

"Lu-chan I'm so sorry!" Levy hugged her best friend.

_We have to do something! _Levy mouthed to Erza.

Erza nodded and stood up.

"Okay Lucy… Today is the day that you will forget about Natsu okay. You will just focus on today and nothing else. We'll be there all the way!" Erza smiled.

Lucy gave a small smile.

"First things first, shower…" Levy pointed to the bathroom. "Then we'll go shopping!"

Levy clapped her hands in glee. She pushed Lucy to the bathroom.

"Okay Levy-chan. You don't need to push!" Lucy huffed.

Levy laughed at her and went to Lucy's walk-in-closet, followed by Erza.

Lucy walk-in-closet was pretty big. She organised them from shirts, to jackets, to pants, to skirts and so on. Her shoes and heels were stored in a small closet with her accessories.

Levy chose a white shirt that hanged loosely on the shoulders and had angel wings on the back.

Erza found some white short shorts and proceeded to the accessories while Levy looked for some nice heels.

As Lucy came out of her bathroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body, Erza and Levy had already placed her clothes on her bed.

Lucy saw her outfit and couldn't help but giggle at what they had chosen. Levy and Erza were already in the kitchen making something to eat.

Lucy came out wearing her white shirt which hanged onto her top arms so above her chest was exposed and her white short shorts; followed by black heels and a black belt that hanged around her curvy waist.

Levy giggled. "You look like an angel Lu-chan."

Lucy laughed at went to take a seat at her table. Erza had made three vanilla lattes and Levy made some French toast.

They ate in silence, Lucy enjoying the taste of her latte. Sweet, warm and creamy- just the way she liked it.

After cleaning up the table and washing the dishes, the girls helped Lucy clean up her apartment, making it once again clean and tidy.

Jumping on the long soft couch the girls let out a sigh and looked around to what they had done. The room sparkled and you could smell the aroma of jasmine flowers.

"Now that we're _finally _done!" Levy made her way to the door. "Let's go shopping!"

Lucy laughed at Levy and went to get her white purse.

They took Erza's red Ferrari to 'Top Tokyo' a popular mall, which had five levels. Erza parked her car inside because it was a hot day.

After spending about three hours in the mall the girls came out with their hands full of bags. They dumped them in the boot and hopped in the car. Paparazzi suddenly appearing and taking shots of them.

Erza ignored them and started her car and quickly drove off. Next thing you know they're already back at Lucy's apartment. They collapsed onto Lucy's bed, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"That was really fun. I haven't done anything like that all week." Lucy stretched her hands into the air.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes, I haven't done anything like that in awhile."

"Agreed, we have to do this again sometime." Levy put in.

"So we shall than!" Lucy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>1 WEEK LATER~<strong>

"Welcome back to Fairy Gossip!" Mirajane greeted.

"If you have just arrived this is a preview on what we were discussing on—"

"_Mr. Dragneel! Is it true?"_

"_Why was actress Lucy Heartfilia running out of your mansion crying?"_

"_Have you guys really broken up?"_

"_How are you taking it?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you." Natsu slightly growled. He opened the door to his Black Lamborghini. "I'll just say this…"_

_The reporters leaned in closer to hear what he was going to say. Some tried pushing each other to see._

"_Me and Lucy Heartfilia did break up. And yes it's for good. It was a good relationship while it lasted…"_

_Natsu got into his car and drove off, leaving the reporters awestruck._

"It was heart breaking for us to see the lovely couple apart, but seeing Lucy back to her cheerful self last week, it looks like she didn't really take it that bad. Good for her then!"

* * *

><p>Lucy hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched the TV. Her breathing became heavy as she forced herself to not let out the tears that were starting to form.<p>

Lucy knew. Lucy knew why he did it. Though for some reason she had to keep it a secret. She wouldn't even tell her two best friends. The real reason why Natsu broke up with her.

It wasn't because he didn't like her. No, even he would admit that Lucy has a voluptuous body and he wasn't being some perv.

The real reason… Lucy knew since what… two month ago when he stopped getting close to her.

She knew why, he didn't know that she knew though. Lucy pretended that she didn't know what was going on between him and the _other woman_. He skipped dates with her, to go see the_other woman_.

Lucy only just caught a glimpse of her once. She followed Natsu to a private club, and saw him dancing with her. She had her back to Lucy so she only saw her hair. It was white, short white hair.

Lucy had never seen her before, so she wasn't an actress or anyone popular. So when she found out about him ditching her for some other chick, Lucy too stopped calling him, texting him, and stopped scheduling dates.

It hurt though. It really hurt. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep and say it wasn't true. But she knew better. Each morning she would wake up and know that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

Yet when the day came she thought she was prepared. When he would tell her she wouldn't cry as much, yet when he _did_ say it, it was like someone stabbed her heart.

She thought she was prepared but she cried so hard when he said those two words, that it felt so real that someone had just stabbed her heart.

The pain was still there; the wound that was left on her heart was _still_ there. Even spending time with her friends, her two best friends… The wound was still there. She thought that it would heal. But no, it wasn't even a slight heal.

Her heart was still in pain and she didn't know what to do to heal it. Though it hurt, she had to put on a smile. Though her heart was still wounded she shoved the pain to the back of her head and only pulled it back out when she was alone.

By herself…

* * *

><p>"—That folks was 'The Dreyar show' interviewing boy band 'Ice'."<p>

"Yes! The boy band 'Ice'. The band that makes girls hearts flutter just like _that_." Mirajane clicked her fingers.

"Boy band Ice? If they're so popular, how come I've never heard of them?" Lucy pondered.

"Have you all heard?" Mirajane said.

Lucy leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"No? Well I'll tell you… Leader of boy band 'Ice' Gray Fullbuster—"

"KYA-A-A!"

"Ah crap!" Lucy turned down the volume. "Damn fan girls!"

Mirajane closed one eye and covered her ears. She giggled. "Oh my…"

Mirajane smiled. "Leader, Gray Fullbuster is starring in the new movie, 'Forbidden Love' as the vampire slayer 'Zack Ryans'. Working with him as main female character or should I say vampire queen is… Lucy Heartfilia—"

Dead silence…

"Yes, you heard right. Lucy Heartfilia, the vampire queen 'Queen Isabella'. The plot to the story…"

'_Who's this Gray Fullbuster? I remember getting that part. But why didn't I see him there as well? Wait, Juvia said something about me being her love rival because I got the part to 'Forbidden Love' and she didn't. I wasn't really listening… Why would I be her love rival?'_

"The vampire Queen is beautiful and breath-taking. She has grown weak over the past 500 years, now she isn't able to protect her kingdom. The vampires going against her have found out and are attacking. The vampire queen has been kept deep underneath the castle- resting. While her servants and guards are out there battling the evil, she is waiting, waiting for someone to rescue her from the depths of death. Who will come and save her? Who is worthy of the love of the vampire queen?" Mirajane read off from the paper.

"How romantic!" Mirajane giggled.

Lucy turned her TV off and looked to the ground. "I'm… going… to… kiss… the… most… populist… guy…"

"Now I really want to know who this guy is!" Lucy got up and went in her room. It was already late and she had to be up early, to get ready for the party that Juvia was throwing.

Juvia was the person to hold parties of different themes. Last time she did a 60's and this one is a black and white themed.

She has quite a crazy mind. Especially when it comes to guys, if you like the guy that she liked she would call you her love rival. Juvia is sort of obsessive.

Before Lucy fell asleep her mind was stuck on this Gray Fullbuster guy. Who is he? A guy that makes girls faint, a guy that knows how to sing, a guy that has good looks…

"Gray… Fullbuster…" Lucy fell asleep, her cheeks slightly pink.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	3. He's Hot

**Pairing **Slow Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - He's Hot<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes up early the next day. Her alarm clock was set at 7:00 yet she woke up at 6:55.<p>

Lucy cursed under her breath. She threw off the comforter and went to her bathroom. She took a shower and changed into some fitting clothes. After getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen for some eggs and a cup of vanilla latte.

Lucy took her food to the TV room, setting down her plate and mug she found the remote on the ground and turned on the TV. She saw that Mirajane was already talking about the party Juvia was going to throw tonight.

23:00 to be exact.

"—There are many stars attending this event. Actors, actresses, bands and even artists- I even heard that the boy band _Ice_, is attending." Mirajane beamed.

"Kya!"

Lucy once again had to turn down the volume.

"Wouldn't you guys want to attend?" Mirajane asked.

"YES!"

"Oh my…" She giggled. "I heard actress Juvia Lockser is going to make a move on the one she loves."

Confused looks were given.

Lucy pondered for a bit and the only answer that came up was _Gray Fullbuster_. A small wave of jealousy ran over her. She shook her head.

"What am I thinking? I don't even know the guy. Hell I don't even know what he looks like." Lucy thought aloud.

"Anyone got any idea on who she likes?" Mirajane said. "Yes same here. We'll just have to wait and see. I'm attending as well so that's why the show started early."

Mirajane stood from her chair and walked to the front stage. "Well until next time!" She waved.

Lucy still stared at the screen. Even as the short credits went by she was still spacing out. A knock to her door broke her out and she spaced out once again when she was halfway to the door.

She clutched her head as she opened it.

"Lu-chan!" Levy beamed and hugged her best friend.

Lucy groaned at the contact, her head was still blank. "L-Levy-chan?"

"So how is your costume going?" Levy walked into the big apartment and got herself some orange juice from the fridge. "I've already got mine yesterday."

Levy wasn't an actress or an artist, but she was an exception to parties like this. One, she was a really famous author and everyone knew her. Two, she and Juvia are close friends because of Lucy.

"W-Well I was going to do that today." Lucy giggled. "I was thinking of something simple."

Levy nodded. "Yeah, Erza said the same thing when I called her."

Lucy moved to the kitchen bench. "Oh she did?"

Levy nodded again. "So… Top Tokyo?"

"Yeah! Let me get my purse." Lucy ran back to her room and got her cream purse and iphone.

When she came out with her purse in hand, Levy was already at the door. Lucy quickly went to a closet that held _all_ her footwear. She picked out cream coloured flats and slid them on.

Once Lucy locked the door they went to the elevator. They walked a comfortable silence to Levy's blue BMW.

After about three hours of shopping for an outfit and some other things they were done and back at Lucy's apartment. Before they went back to Lucy's place Levy had to get her outfit from her place.

The two fell on Lucy's bed exhausted. Multiple bags by the door, Lucy sighed.

"You still want to do that again?" Levy asked with amusement.

Lucy turned to Levy. "Maybe wait a week or two before going again."

Levy giggled. "I'm with you on that!"

* * *

><p>It was now closing to 21:30. The party started at 23:00, so the girls started to get ready early.<p>

Levy's outfit was really simple. It was a dress that went around her body nicely, the dress stopped above her knees. It had sleeves that flowed out at the end and it showed off her cleavage. The dress was all white, the only thing black was the thick belt that she put around her torso. Levy's footwear was simple white heels, not too high just the way she liked it. Levy had used a white ribbon to pull back her blue hair.

Lucy's wasn't _so _simple. The main colour of the long dress was white. Black coming a second colour. The dress went down to her ankles, a split on the right, showing her thigh and down. There were no sleeves, just a black strap that went from her right shoulder to her chest. Lucy wore black heels and straightened her hair.

When the duo were done putting the final touches like make up and finding the right perfume, it was already 10:40pm.

"Levy-chan! The time! It's nearly time!" Lucy gasped.

Levy looked to the clock and gasped. "Quick Lu-chan!"

"I'm already done!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"W-Wait a moment!" Levy yelled from the bathroom.

Lucy huffed. "Hurry!"

Levy was finished so they quickly locked up and tried to run to the elevator. It felt like the elevator was taking its time. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently.

"We're _not _going to be late Lu-chan!"

…

"Lu-chan!" Levy whined and stared at her best friend.

"Wh-What Levy-chan?" Lucy looked to her friend.

Levy sighed. "Nothing."

The elevator door opened and they walked out. They took Lucy's yellow Porsche – Lucy insisted on getting there on time – Levy let her be.

* * *

><p>Lucky for them they got there at exactly 23:00. There were <em>already<em> lots of people here and it was _just_ 23:00.

Lucy drove into the entrance and got out of her car, she gave her keys to the man in the black suit and watched him drive off to park it. Levy was right beside her as they walked up the steps.

Juvia had made the party at one of the biggest mansions in Tokyo. Lucy was surprised to know that Juvia had _this_ much money.

They hadn't even made it to the front door and the music was already banging. Different coloured lights were swirling on the guests and the party was high. They had finally made it to the front door, the inside was a bit dark.

Lucy and Levy made their ways in to find Juvia. She was probably near the stage that was up at the back. Excusing themselves went passing by the dancers, they finally made it to the stage. But there was _no_ sight of her!

Lucy took out her iphone from her black purse and searched Juvia's name on her contacts list. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. She had to hold a hand to the other ear so she could hear.

There was no answer from the other actress. Lucy tried texting her as well. Twenty minutes had passed and the two _still_ haven't caught sight of Juvia _or _their red haired friend Erza.

Giving up on their search they went to get some drinks at the bar located near the centre. Lucy had asked for some champagne and so did Levy. Luck was on their side when they saw red hair across the room.

"ERZA!" Lucy had yelled and made her way through the stuffy crowd.

"L-Lu-chan wait!" Levy hurried to catch up to her.

When Lucy had made her way through, she saw Erza with a blue haired guy. She raised a brow to the guy.

"Who's that?" She murmured.

Erza engrossed in the conversation with the hot guy, noticed Lucy staring at the guy. "Oh Lucy!"

Erza was wearing an all black dress, showing her amazing figure. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore tall black heels. Everything she was wearing was black, no other colour, except her blood red hair.

The guy turned his back to face Lucy and offered a smile. Lucy blushed.

'_He's so HOT!' _Was all Lucy could think.

The _hot_ guy was wearing a white shirt that showed his muscles, black baggy jeans and white high tops. Lucy couldn't help but drool – just a bit.

"E-Erza… I was looking everywhere for you. Wh-Who's your friend?" Lucy tried to look up but her blush was keeping her to look in another direction.

"…Oh yes! Lucy this is Jellal Fernandes. We've just met a week ago and he found me here by myself and didn't want me to be alone." Lucy saw a light blush on her cheeks.

'_He's taken.'_ Lucy whined in her head.

"Nice to meet you!" Jellal had to shout a bit. "…And your name?"

He took Lucy's hand and put it to his lips – as if Lucy could go any redder – Lucy tried to open her mouth, but she was shaking inside.

Levy saved her from talking. "Lu-chan! Don't leave me like that!"

Lucy turned to Levy, her face still red. "L-Levy-chan I-I'm s-sorry."

Levy furrowed her brows to ask why she was stuttering and she had only just noticed Jellal standing by Lucy.

"Oh!"

Lucy knitted her brows as well. "What?"

Levy ignored her and made her way to Erza. "Hey Erza!"

Erza nodded. "Levy."

…

"So… I still didn't get your name." Jellal pulled Lucy's hand away from his lips.

Lucy still remembered how soft those lips were and couldn't help but move her eyes to them.

"…L-Lucy H-Heartfilia. Erza's best friend…" Lucy managed.

Jellal nodded. "You must be the actress I hear while out. You know, the girl who got dumped. I'm sorry about that." He frowned.

"N-No it's fine. I-I just want to spend time with friends, to get my mind off it." Lucy explained.

"And forget you should Lucy. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you." Jellal offered her another smile.

Lucy could only nod.

"Want to dance with me?" He asked.

Lucy could only manage another nod. Jellal chuckled at her actions. "I'm going to take Lucy to the dance floor. You ladies want to come?"

Erza shook her head. "No it's fine Jellal. We'll come later."

"Okay."

Jellal took a hold of Lucy's right hand and moved to the dance floor. He kept their hands in the air so they wouldn't lose the hold. The song was halfway through a slow song.

_-You know how to appreciate me. I'mma stickwitu, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way. I'mma stickwitu. And now-_

Jellal twirled Lucy once before bringing her to him. She blushed at the close contact with the man. Lucy kept her head down as the song went on.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Jellal asked.

Lucy looked up another wave of pink went over her face as she bit her lip and turned her face. "I-It's nothing. I j-just haven't been with another man in a while."

"Hmm I understand. But may I say that you are here to _forget _about him Lucy." Jellal caressed her cheek.

"I-I know that Jellal-san it's—"

"Just Jellal Lucy." He chuckled. "We're friends now, so you don't need to use those."

Lucy blushed and nodded. "Don't worry, I _will _forget about him. There are _many_ men out there, right?" Lucy took the spin like a professional.

Jellal pulled her back. "Many, yes. But ones that deserve you… Not so many." Jellal smirked.

Lucy gave him an innocent look. "Right you are Mr. Fernandes."

Lucy giggled as the slow ended. The DJ changed the song with more beat.

"One more dance?" He asked looking around.

"Eh why not?" Lucy put her hands in the air and swayed to the beat.

Jellal followed.

_-It's like I waited my whole life for this one night. It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor. 'Cause we only got one night. Double your pleasure, double your fun. And dance forever-ever-ever-_

…

"—Jellal there you are. I was looking _everywhere_ for you."

Lucy stopped her dancing and took her time to study the other guy.

He was built but not as much. He had strawberry blonde hair that went out in thick spikes. He was wearing a white dress shirt that had black stripes on it and a black tie. He had on black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Like what you see?" The smooth voice said.

Lucy blushed and looked up to see the guy's face. He was wearing blue tinted glasses.

'_How many good looking guys can there be?'_

"What are you talking about?" Jellal rolled his eyes.

Loke looked to Jellal. "You should be going… I'll take care of…" Loke looked closer to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"You know her?" Jellal asked.

"Lucy it's me, Loke…" Loke pointed to himself.

"L-Loke?"

'_No way.'_

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	4. The Past Comes Back To Haunt

**Pairing **Slow Gray x Lucy - Fluff Jellal x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - The Past Comes Back to Haunt<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Like what you see?" The smooth voice said.<em>

_Lucy blushed and looked up to see the guy's face. He was wearing blue tinted glasses._

_'__How many good looking guys can there be?'_

_"What are you talking about?" Jellal rolled his eyes._

_Loke looked to Jellal. "You should be going… I'll take care of…" Loke looked closer to Lucy._

_"Lucy?"_

_"You know her?" Jellal asked._

_"Lucy it's me, Loke…" Loke pointed to himself._

_"L-Loke?"_

_'__No way.'_

"I haven't seen you in ages, Lucy!" Loke hugged her tight. "Where have you been? How come I have never heard of your acting career? Why didn't you call me?"

"One at a time, you idiot. She's still shocked!" Jellal scolded. "Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy was still staring wide eyed into space.

"Look what you did!" Jellal whacked Loke upside the head. "Lucy, look at me! Snap out of it!"

Jellal shook the girl a few times. "Are you okay?"

Lucy had snapped out of her reverie, but was still shocked. She only managed a hesitated nod.

"Doesn't seem like it." He mumbled. "Loke! Go get Lucy something to drink and meet me outside. She needs some fresh air."

Loke pouted. "Why can't _you_ get the drink and_ I'll_ take Lucy outside?"

Jellal glared at the younger man. "Because I said so!"

* * *

><p>Jellal took Lucy by the hand and dragged her off the dance floor and out of the mansion. They went to a secluded area where there weren't so much people around.<p>

Lucy had finally got over her shock and was now frowning to the ground.

"How do you know Loke, Lucy?" Jellal had asked after a moment of silence.

Lucy took a breath and let it out. "Hmm… Well we were… childhood friends- Always have been since Middle school. Then when High school started I left. I moved away- I didn't tell anyone…"

Lucy sighed and took a seat on a rock. "…I just left."

"Why?" Jellal had seated himself beside her.

Lucy took her time to say her next words. She thought that she wouldn't see anyone from her childhood life here. She thought she would finally be happy, the burden of losing her mother was drifting away in time. She was finally happy. It was only a year or two when she was able to smile again.

With Loke being here, the past just comes back. The mistakes she did, the trouble on her family, her mother's death- have all come back… just because of a childhood friend.

Tears fell from her face. Wasn't she strong now? So why was she crying? It's only one person. How can one person make such a difference and bring all the past back so easily? Oh that's right…

It was because he was her boyfriend.

Her breathing became hitched and she covered her mouth so Jellal couldn't hear – but he heard. She couldn't take it so she just let it out. Let all her tears out. She cried on his chest. All the past just came gushing out, she hadn't cried like this since her mother's death – and she thought that she would never have to again.

Jellal tried to calm her down – tried soothing words, but she wouldn't stop. What had happened all those years ago, when she was young? What was making her break down so easily?

By now Loke had came with a soda. He knew Lucy didn't like too much alcohol so he went with the soda. When he saw the crying girl in Jellal's arm he ran as fast as he could.

"What happened?" He shouted.

"I'm not sure." Jellal whispered, rocking the girl back and forth. "…She just broke."

"What do you mean _just broke_?" He couldn't keep down his voice, he didn't want to.

"Stop yelling, Loke!" Jellal growled, giving him an intense look.

Loke bit his lip and frowned. He took a step back and sighed. A few seconds before he regained back his self and started talking a bit quieter.

"How?"

Lucy was finally quiet, she was too quiet – but they left her. She needed the time to get her senses back. So Jellal let her cling onto him, he moved his arms a bit to get more comfortable. After securing his arms around the blonde, he looked up to Loke with uncertain eyes.

"She just… I asked her how does she know you… and then she went on about you guys being childhood friends. Then she said that she left before High school started…" Jellal kept his eyes to the girl in his arms.

"…"

Jellal sighed. "So do you know what had made her break?"

Loke kept on his frown and turned his gaze to a tree. "Hmm… Before she left, it was our last year in Elementary school… she told me that her mother was feeling ill and wasn't going to get better. Being her boyfriend then, I comforted her, I did everything I could… and when we were graduating from Middle school, I think I actually saw her smile… I had thought it was because we were graduating…"

He took in another breath and changed his gaze towards a fountain. "…_Now_ I know why she was smiling back then. It was because all of her troubles were going to be gone, once she moved… and it's true. When I saw her on the dance floor with you, she was smiling – not just _a_ smile, but her beautiful smile. She never smiled like that when we were in Middle school. I had only seen that smile once, and that was when we were small – it was because of her mother."

Jellal listened well to the story and couldn't help but frown. She had gone through so much- her mother died when she was going to go in High school. How is she able to smile?

Jellal stroked her soft hair and felt her breathing going back to normal and pulled her away from him, so he could see her face. Tears stained her porcelain face, her makeup was sort of smudge and her hair was out of place.

"Are you okay?" He said, wiping the tears away.

She slowly nodded. "I-I just need to go find Erza and Levy-chan…"

Jellal nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to them."

Lucy got up and waited for Jellal. He took her hand and led her away from the area. Lucy looked back to see Loke staring at her with a frown, she turned back and moved herself closer to the comfort of the blue haired man.

She felt his hand tighten around hers and she couldn't help but give a small smile - she really liked this guy.

* * *

><p>They made their way back into the mansion, the nice cold air on their skin changed with the feeling of bodies and sweat. The music was blasting and the lights were going crazy. It was only about 12:30am.<p>

Jellal found Erza and Levy were he left them, by the lounges.

"Erza!" Jellal called out, he waved a hand to get her attention.

Erza had a glass of vodka in her hand and was using a wall to lean on. If you really knew the red haired beauty, you'd know that she isn't good with alcohol.

"J-Jellal…" She took a step forward and nearly tripped.

"Erza, you're drunk." Lucy only managed a whisper, her arms still clung onto Jellal's arm.

"I told her to stop, but I guess she's addicted." Levy said walking to Erza and helping her stand properly.

"We should get you home soon." Jellal said concerned.

Erza giggled. "I-I'm fine! N-Nothin' to w-worry about!" She grinned.

"She really is drunk." Lucy whispered into Jellal's arm.

Jellal looked to Lucy with worried eyes. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name." He looked to Levy.

"Oh that's right… My apologies, my name's Levy McGarden." Levy waved a hand.

Jellal gave her a small smile and nodded. "Well Levy, do you mind taking these two to the ladies room… Lucy needs to get fixed up and…" He took another look to Erza.

"…so does she." He chuckled.

Levy giggled. "Sure."

Levy helped Erza while Lucy still clung onto the blue haired man – not that he minded. They made their ways to the ladies room located not too far from where they were standing.

Jellal waited outside and Levy took her friends inside, not before telling Jellal that they might be a while. He just nodded and said it was fine.

* * *

><p>The ladies room was really spacious and really clean - there weren't so many women inside. She dragged them to the sink and turned the tap on. Lucy washed her face with the cold water, thinking it was quite refreshing she did it a few more times.<p>

Satisfied, she took the towel off the side and wiped her face. There was still some black smudges from the eyeliner and mascara but nothing that some concealer couldn't fix.

After drying her face, she went to her purse and pulled out the eyeliner, mascara, concealer and blush. Lucy reapplied the eyeliner first, making sure that it made her eyes stand out. Next was the mascara, she rolled the stick out with her lashes – it gave it much more volume. She used the concealer to make the black smudges vanish and for final touches the light pink blush.

She must have taken her time because Levy was already done with helping Erza. She was still drunk but could now stand up by herself - thankfully. Lucy went off to use the toilet first and when she came out the others were already at the door. She hurriedly washed her hands and dried them.

Levy held the door open for them and they walked out. Erza noticed Jellal sitting down on a chair and called for him. He looked up with a smile and walked to them.

"Feeling better?" He asked – more to Lucy.

"Much." Erza smiled.

"Lucy?"

Lucy just nodded.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Jellal said over the music.

"Get some more drinks?" Erza suggested.

"NO!" Levy shouted. "No way! You're _not_ getting drunk again – you're still drunk, actually… So no!"

Erza huffed and turned away from her friend. "Fine!"

Jellal chuckled at his friends' act. "Why don't we just take a walk outside? Get some fresh air?"

"Hmm…" Levy pondered. "Sounds good! Let's go!"

Levy dragged Erza away - Leaving Jellal alone with Lucy.

"Come on Lucy." Jellal nudged her.

She couldn't help but give a small smile. She walked behind him, quietly. He would have thought she wasn't following him, but when he often felt her trip over his shoes, he knew she was – he let out a few chuckles and knew that she was pouting.

_CRASH!_

A few screams were heard and Lucy shrieked - Jellal looked up and saw broken glass and liquid dripping off the counter.

'_Such idiots.'_ The guy rolled his eyes.

Lucy took a step over the spilling alcohol and glass. When she brought over her other foot her heel had somehow slipped on the alcohol that was now spreading. She let out a squeak before covering her eyes and waiting for the impact – but nothing came. Lucy took her arms away from her face and looked to her saviour. A blush crept to her face and suddenly it was _really_ hot in here.

'_Why do all these guys have to be so HOT?'_

"Are you okay?" The guy said in a husky voice.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but it seemed she had lost it. So she settled on a nod.

"Good." He smirked.

"Lucy, what happened? Are you okay?" Jellal hurried to the blonde.

"I-I'm f-fine, Jellal." Lucy took the man's hand and got up. "I just slipped and he caught me."

Jellal looked to Lucy's saviour and narrowed his eyes. "Gray, what are you doing here? You know there's that girl that wants to confess her love for you."

Gray scoffed. "Like hell I know that. I've been hiding all this time."

Jellal raised a brow. "Hiding? Oh really?"

Lucy's saviour going by the name _Gray_ glared at the blue haired man. "Shut up! The _obsessed _girl caught me once but Loke helped me out. It's safe to come out now, because Loke's preoccupying her."

Jellal smirked. "Preoccupying?"

Gray just nodded.

'_It… Can… Not… Be.'_ Lucy stared at the guy whose name was Gray.

Gray felt eyes on him and turned to the blonde haired girl. _'Cute.'_ – But he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Jellal stared at Gray before turning back to Lucy who was _still_ staring at Gray. He coughed to get her attention. "Ah Lucy sorry, you must be confused… This is Gray Fullbuster. You know him right… well us – we're the boy band 'Ice'."

"Y-Yeah, I know that. I've heard you guys off Fairy Gossip." Lucy said hesitantly.

"Oh you have? That's good then. That means you should know that Gray _is_ lead singer and _is_ starring in the new movie 'Forbidden Love'. He plays the vampire slayer and the person who plays the vampire queen—" He trailed off and gawked.

"You're playing the vampire queen?" Jellal pointed to the younger girl. "I can't believe I didn't even recognise you when you told me your name. I'm such an idiot!"

"You surely are." Gray smirked.

Jellal glared at the lead singer. "Shut up!"

"…So you're Lucy Heartfilia? Hmm…" Gray looked to the girl.

"Stop staring at her you _pervert_!" Jellal growled.

Gray put on a straight face and left it like that.

Jellal's eye twitched. He _hated_ it when Gray put on his straight face or _indifferent_ mask. It was the most annoying thing!

Gray mentally smirked. He knew _everyone_ hated his mask – that's why he always wore it. He _loved_ to piss people off.

Gray made his way to the blonde girl that was just standing there – out of place. He stood in front of her, their noses inches apart.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

He smirked again and moved his face to her ear. His breath now hot on her ear, he took his hand and pulled up her chin.

"When we start filming…" He started. "Don't disappoint me."

Lucy frowned. What did he mean by that?

He caught the uncertain look and looked at her with his masked face. "I _don't_ like to be disappointed… Lucy." He said huskily.

His fingers holding her chin slid up and his thumb rubbed her bottom lip. "Say you won't disappoint me." He ordered.

Lucy opened her mouth slightly and then closed it shut, to open it once again. "I-I won't disappoint y-you."

Gray hummed, "Good."

He took his hands away from the girl and turned around. "Jellal we're leaving soon."

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	5. I'm A Star

**Pairing **Slow Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - I'm A Star<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She's blonde and beautiful - Clever and kind – Caring and a bit of a diva. We're talking about the one and only, Lucy Heartfilia.<em>

_At 20 years old, she became the newest and youngest to start the acting career. Heartfilia has starred in many popular movies and TV shows. She's heading up to one of the best actresses in history._

_She was originally born into the extremely wealthy Heartfilia family. But when the tragedy of her mother's death came she moved away from her family to live on her own. At the age of 18, she was heard in theatres of her acting._

_It shows that she didn't start High school until she was 15 even then she skipped a year because of her results in exams and work in class. She left school with four passes in Drama, English, Social Science and Art._

_At 19, she scored the role of playing in the television show 'The Other Woman'. Alongside one of our favourite actress Erza Scarlet, the two actresses got along well playing as best friends. The show went even better when Heartfilia was 21, announcing that she was dating, best male actor, Natsu Dragneel._

_The couple had starred in a few movies together, showing their love for the public often. The couple was loved by their fans and by paparazzi, thus getting the name of 'NaLu'._

_It had been more than a year that NaLu was still going strong, but when it was closing in on the second, media caught sight of Heartfilia running out of her boyfriends mansion crying. Fans just hoped it wasn't something serious, but when Dragneel announced on the media that it was - _"for good"_ - and was - _"good when it lasted"_ - fans were heartbroken._

_It was only about a week later that we saw Heartfilia at one of Japan's popular malls – Top Tokyo, with her two best friends, actress, Erza Scarlet and author, Levy McGarden. It would seem that she didn't take it that badly._

_She has taken the main female role in latest movie 'Forbidden Love', starring as the vampire queen, Queen Isabella. Starring beside the Heartfilia heiress, artist and leader in boy band 'Ice', Gray Fullbuster, is starting a new role in the acting career. Still apart of singing Fullbuster scored one of the main male roles in 'Forbidden Love'._

_With the movie awards coming up soon, fans just know that Heartfilia will get the award of 'Best female actress'. Fingers cross that she does, she really deserves it._

_She has done in her four years of acting, drama, romance, comedy, adventure, supernatural, she has nearly done them all. We couldn't ask anymore from the girl, she has outwitted most of the other actors and actresses with her beauty and talent. All we can ask of her is to stay with the acting career, but we should all know that Heartfilia isn't leaving any time soon._

_Other than her success, she remains a mystery with her past and family. Personal life is left as a simple – _"Not important."_ – Well we'll leave it like that._

_She likes to read and sometimes in her own time to write. She loves to shop with her friends and takes exceptional pride in her body. Heartfilia is confident with her appearance and who are we to judge. Her signature hair style is kept up with a ribbon, a bunch of her hair to the right side of her head. She has striking resemblance with her mother. She likes to cook and likes assertive men and her favourite colour is blue._

_She's single right now, but with her looks, I'm sure she won't be soon. Other actors and actresses caught a few glimpses of Heartfilia at a party with boy band 'Ice'. Mostly clingy to the oldest in the group, Jellal Fernandes, someone heard that she knew Loke Leo from her childhood._

_After playing the hero, on saving the actress from slipping, Fullbuster's attitude never changes, staying that sly and cold attitude – but we all forget it once we take a look to the hot and sexy body of his._

_The break up with Dragneel was one of history's heartbreaking break-ups – for fans, but it seems _love_ isn't what she's looking for. – _"I like to spend time with my friends, finding love isn't on my mind right now, I want to focus on my career. When the time comes for me to find that someone, I'd give it a go – but for now I'm staying single."

_Lucy Heartfilia may be the model type – but she has taken a stand in her acting career and is going to show what she can do. You better watch out, because there's a new diva in town and she isn't leaving anytime soon._

* * *

><p>Lucy was now exiting 'Starbucks' with a cup of vanilla latte and a paper bag. She sipped the hot drink carefully – blowing through the small hole a few times. It was 8 in the morning and she was heading off to start shooting 'Forbidden Love'.<p>

She was nervous to be honest, what Gray did to her a few days ago still made her heart race, whenever she thought about it. Lucy would admit that he was irresistible, even with the cold attitude. She fell for him like a fan girl and she didn't know what to do about it.

Lucy arrived at her destination and got out of her Porsche. Her now empty cup was thrown in the rubbish bin and the paper bag was given to her manager, Gina. When she got to the set it looked like most of the people where there, she noticed Gray already there as well – he was sitting in his chair.

He looked her way and smirked, "About time Lucy."

Lucy blushed and went to greet her director, Kenta. He was a tall man with black hair, he was in his thirty's – Lucy guessed by his looks.

"S-Sorry I was late." Lucy gave a small smile.

Kenta laughed lightly and Lucy looked to him confused, "It's fine, Lucy. We're just getting started. Why don't you go to the dressing rooms and get dressed? I'll see you in a few, to talk about the script."

Lucy nodded and went off to the dressing room. A makeup girl was already there and Lucy was put into the chair, she put on her makeup, making her look like a vampire. The fangs put into her mouth had to look realistic and they made her skin look pale.

Lucy had protested when they told her that her hair had to be dyed a white-silver colour. She didn't want to dye her hair, so they settled on her wearing a white-silver wig. Her hair was straight and long – Lucy had to put on red contacts to give her the look of a vampire.

She wasn't use to the contacts, so once she had gotten the role of playing the vampire queen she started trying on different coloured contacts.

Her outfit was a simple plain black gown, that showed her body nicely, and a set of back heels.

Once Lucy was done she went out to the set, her manager waiting by her chair, Lucy hopped up to sit down. The gown was puffy and was getting annoying with the net type material.

"Beautiful as always…" Lucy heard someone say.

She looked up to meet dark blue eyes, "T-Thank you."

Gray smirked, "You'll keep your promise right, Queen Isabella?"

Lucy looked to him for a while before remembering what she had promised, "Y-Yes." An idea popped in her head and she lightly smirked.

"Places everyone!" The director called out.

Lucy got off her chair and went up to _her_ vampire slayer, "Please be quick and save me, _my_ darling vampire slayer." She caressed his right cheek and put her other hand to his chest, gently pressing closer to his body.

She noticed him tensing and hid a smirk on his chest, "I'll be waiting…"

When Lucy went off to find her place, Gray was left there shocked. His breathing was coming out in short pants and his face seemed a bit flushed. He frowned – no one – I repeat, no one left him like that. No one has ever made him tense, or flushed. He was Gray Fullbuster, the guy with the cold and sly attitude - not Gray Fullbuster, the guy that becomes tense and flushed.

He turned to stare at Lucy, a frown still plastered on his face. She turned back to look at him a mischievous smile on her face. Lucy gave a wink in his direction and turned back.

And for once, Gray thought that his heart had just skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>When the shooting of half of the movie was over it was settling on to 7pm. Lucy was quite happy on her acting skills on this film. She didn't have to do as much – being the vampire queen. She couldn't wait to finish the movie off - the last part of the movie was what got her heart racing.<p>

'_The kiss.'_

She was too busy imaging on how her kiss would end up with the vampire slayer that she didn't notice _the_ vampire slayer right before her.

Gray was finishing off talking to the director about a few things when he saw Lucy exiting the building. He said his goodbyes and followed the girl out. He looked around to see her walking to her car. She had a really nice car, it suited her. Though Gray liked his car more and thought that it was better.

He smirked to himself, of course his car was better, and the electric blue colour that was on his Lamborghini was just too _damn_. He knew that actor that broke up with Lucy a few months ago now had a Lamborghini as well, what was his name- something Dragneel.

Gray didn't really care, his car – baby – how Gray called it was sex on wheels. And that Dragneel dude's car was just … Gray didn't really have an answer. He really didn't like the guy as well.

It was a night where he was partying with his mates at a private club. He was just there after making another awesome hit. Gray was a bit drunk that day but he knew what he saw and what he saw was the damn Dragneel dancing with some chick with white hair – let me rephrase that, the girl was practically grinding on him.

Gray was disgusted – he really thought the actor was a nice and fun guy, he thought wrong. It was good that he hadn't become friends with the dude yet.

"Hey Lucy," He greeted went he was close by. The blonde actress didn't hear him. He gave her a frown and walked up closer, she was looking into space. Gray pulled up an evil smirk before putting his face to her ear – just like at the party. "_My_ queen…" He said seductively.

Lucy yelped and jumped a few feet back. Her heart was racing and her face was tomato red. She fanned her face before turning to see Gray smirking. She crossed her arms and pouted, "So not funny!"

Gray mentally laughed, "Who said I was laughing?" He asked with innocence.

She huffed and walked back to her car, "Do you need anything? Or did you just come here to tease me?"

Gray put a hand to his chest, "Why would _I _wanna tease someone as beautiful as you?" He took her chin and pulled it closer to his face, his breath warm on hers.

Lucy blushed hard, "B-Be… c-cause…" She cursed herself for stuttering so badly in front of the guy.

Gray gave a light chuckle, "Good, you kept your promise." He licked his lips and smirked, "Can't wait for the kiss."

Lucy about soon was just about to faint from heat, the guy just loved to tease her, she knew it. While she was avoiding eyes with him, she quickly flashed a look with the corner of her eyes, she saw something in those dark blue orbs – something she had never saw in Natsu. Something like - maybe…

"…So I'll see ya around, Lucy?" He asked, his face was still a few inches away from hers.

Lucy nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'll be around." She gave him one of her smiles and Gray fought hard to keep down a blush.

"Cool." He stated, before letting go of her chin he made his move to settle on a kiss to her cheek. Lucy stood there shocked, but she did note that the kiss was pretty close to her lips.

When Gray let go of her chin, she had thought that she imagined that smile on his face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. He made sure that Lucy caught his smile – he never smiled like that to anyone.

Gray walked off to his Lamborghini on the other side of the parking lot. When he got in and put in the ignition he saw that Lucy was still standing there in a daze. He smiled this time – not smirked – smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The attitude of his is just so daring, that it wouldn't be him if he didn't have it. We're talking about the artist Gray Fullbuster! The cold and sly attitude of his is what makes girls swoon – not to mention that damn sexy body as well.<em>

_At the age of 22, Fullbuster and boy band 'Ice' had made a breaking record with their first album – Yuiitsu no (The Only One). Their biggest hit was their final song for the album – Wedding Dress._

_His parents had died in an accident and he was taken in by Lyon Bastia, one of the members in 'Ice' and best friend. Bastia's parents had died a while ago and his aunty Ur was taking care of him._

_You can say that Fullbuster and Bastia are just like real brothers. He had told us that Bastia was the one to make up the band but didn't want the lead in it. So Fullbuster took the role of leader._

_It wasn't very long til they were getting more fans by the minute, many albums were sold and the fans just asked for more of their music. They had only had one tour and are soon to be scheduling another._

_It was just recently that Fullbuster had audition for the role as vampire slayer in the new movie 'Forbidden Love'. Acing it with his first go – he announced to the media that he will start off as an actor, even with his band._

_He was delighted to get a role in the latest movie and is hoping for more to come with the other actors and actresses. _"I just wanted to start something new, I'll still sing with my band, but right now I wanna join the acting career." _Said Fullbuster._

_His school life was nothing different. He took classes on music and drama, passing in those subjects. He had even joined a band in his High school life. His past is still a mystery to all. Fullbuster never says much and is most likely keeping it that way._

_He is now one of the best male artists and with his band making it up to the music awards with 'Best Band' in their second year of their music career._

_Fullbuster is a laid-back person, but will get serious when needed. He often has on his mask – what people call it – or his indifferent face. Jellal Fernandes, one of the members, had said _"It's the most annoying thing ever. He just loves to piss people off, by wearing that mask."

_His love life isn't much - he has only dated a few girls, but none giving him that spark. The past few years Fullbuster hasn't shown any interest into the other sex, you would think he was asexual – but after the party of playing hero, it looks like Fullbuster has found someone worth his while. Actress, Lucy Heartfilia is on his list and what good choice he has._

_His choices in acting go by the action, supernatural, romance. He isn't much of a comedy person but doesn't mind it once in a while. He auditioned for 'Forbidden Love' because of the genres of romance, supernatural and action, his favourite genres._

_Their upcoming album – Unbreakable – is soon to be released in a few months, so keep a look out for it. Their latest song – Boyfriend – featuring Gajeel Redfox, has been official for a music video to come out soon as well._

_Gray Fullbuster trying out the double career, and his doing a great job at it already, even with the cold attitude of his, you still gotta love him. Fullbuster, we wouldn't want you to change for the world._

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	6. Bloodied, Blooming Love

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy (no 'slow')

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Bloodied, Blooming Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's your queen?" A vampire asked.<em>

_The guards and servants looked to the evil vampires with raised brows. They then turned to each other and let out a few chuckles and giggles._

"_If you think _we _will tell where our queen is then you got another thing coming." The commander of the guards spoke._

"_Heh, well then we'll just have to kill you one by one until you surrender and tell us where she is." The leader of the evil vampires showed his sharp fangs._

"_Be my guest, but don't expect us to go easy." The commander smirked._

_The leader laughed, "Oh I don't expect you to."_

_In a blink of an eye one of the guards was in front of an evil vampire and had snapped off his neck, he turned into dust and blew away with the wind. The leader growled and ran straight for the commander. All hell was loose and the battle against:_

_The guards from the kingdom VS. The evil vampires, begun._

(**Note: **I don't get how there can be _good _vampires and _bad _vampires. Hah aren't vampires all bad?)

* * *

><p><em>A man in black rode on his black horse down the hill and into the kingdom of vampires. He had smelt from a mile away the scent of blood – too much blood. He got off his horse and tied her to a tree nearby.<em>

_He wore a long black cape, with black pants and shirt. He had on black boots and a hat. There was a sword hanging off his hips it too was a solid black colour. He took off his hat and tucked it away in the bag that was buckled to his horse. His face is pale and his eyes… a beautiful dark blue._

"_Well Emi, it's time to save her don't you think?" He held the horses face and smoothed out the fur._

_The horse neighed in response and nodded its head._

"_Okay, see you later." He gave her an apple before taking off towards the old large castle._

_The scent of blood was agonizing and head spinning, but he was a vampire slayer and had been through worst – not really – this would be at the top of his lists. He wrapped a bandana around his face covering his nose and mouth._

_There were small piles of dust covering the ground and the vampire slayer couldn't help but shiver. The sun was already gone and the moon was up, it was getting late – in a couple more hours the sun will rise again. The evil _have _to be dead before then._

_The vampire slayer quickly made his way into the castle, things were broken and smashed. Blood was smeared on the walls and floor. Everything was just trashed. He heard sounds coming from the main room and went to see what was going on._

_He looked through the crack of the door and saw the commander and leader of the evil fighting. They were bruised and bloodied – cuts adorned their skins, but nothing major. The slayer could only wonder when one of them would be killed._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and with instincts grabbed the hand and twisted it. He took out his sword and put it to the vampire's neck. The vampire hissed and he realised it was an evil vampire, so in one swift movement the vampire turned to dust._

"_You… Slayer…"_

_The slayer turned his head to the voice. A maid was stained with blood and her hair was a mess. She moved her hands to him and asked to follow her. He nodded and quickly followed the maid._

"_Q-Queen Isabella is resting in the chambers below. Only the commander and I know how to open the doors to the queen. We must hurry, there might be others lurking around still."_

_They went pass doors and through hallways, upstairs and even down. They came to a dead end and the maid stopped in her tracks to ask, "Y-Your name?"_

_He looked up to the maid, "Zack Ryans."_

_She gave a small smile and nodded. The maid tapped the wall a few times before it opened to reveal another wall but with visible bricks. She tapped five specific bricks then the wall broke apart and rearranged itself to open up a pathway._

"_Quick, you must go. I cannot go with you." She gestured for him to go in._

_He walked in and turned to the maid, while the bricks were closing he had said to her, "I'll save her."_

_The maid already knew he would save her – for the queen had many dreams about a man with black hair and dark blue eyes._

* * *

><p><em>The bricks closed and it was dark once again. Zack looked around – as he walked the walls lit up – giving off light. He followed them and passed some more doors until he came to a chamber. The door was bigger than the rest so he figured she was in here.<em>

_Zack pushed open the big doors and narrowed his eyes at the dark lighting. He walked in and saw a room with no windows – nothing. Just a queen sized bed in the middle and the queen lying down on it._

_He took off his bandana and stuffed it into a pocket. He could hear her breathing – it was coming in quick short breaths. Zack walked towards her carefully, when he was beside the bed he bent down to her face._

_She was beautiful as ever. Her porcelain skin looked so fragile and her white-silver hair was long and straight. The black dress showed all the right curves and she was just so breath-taking._

_Zack reached a hand to her cheek, but was stopped when her eyes opened to reveal blood red eyes. He didn't flinch though – it was just so mesmerising. He gave a small smile and the queen showed off her fangs, and in vampire speed had the slayer against a wall._

"_How'd you get in?" The queen hissed._

_Even though she was weak, Zack could still feel her strength. Her hair covered her face and Zack reached out to brush it away. She didn't show anything of stopping him._

"_Your maid showed me in. I'm no vampire – more of a slayer." He smirked._

_She showed an evil smile, "Of course! I smelt you when you first stepped foot into my kingdom."_

_Zack chuckled, "Then you know what I'm here to do…"_

"_Depends if I'll let you," She giggled._

_Zack hummed in response and locked eyes to that of the vampire queen. Minutes passed and all they did was stare at each other. There were no interruptions and no sound, just their breathing. They had already felt the sparks come just by the connection of their eyes._

_He hadn't noticed that the queen had wrapped her arms around his neck and one of his arms hanged on her hip while the other held her cheek. He moved his face closer towards her, until their foreheads were touching._

_Slowly, he moved his face towards her lips and she tightened the hold around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes to reach for his warmth. Their lips moved in sync until she pulled away from him._

"_To save me you can't just show me your love… You have to…" Isabella bit her lip, she didn't want to say it aloud, but it had to be done. It was the only way to show that they were soul mates._

"…_Let you drink some of my blood."_

_She looked up with surprise. How did he know?_

"_I've done research you know. I'm a vampire slayer it's what I do," He smiled to her. "I don't mind."_

_Zack offered his neck to her and she bit her lip again. She didn't want to do it though, but the red liquid running through his neck was so tempting. Isabella nodded and unbuttoned the slayer's shirt and pulled it aside._

_She hadn't had any blood in ages. She sniffed his skin and slowly licked it as well. Zack groaned and clenched his fists in her dress. She used her speed to take them to the bed. He lay underneath – one hand wrapped around her waist while the other held the back of her head._

_Isabella licked her lips before placing a soft kiss to the skin then she opened up her mouth to show off her sharp fangs. She sunk her fangs into the soft skin and Zack gave out another groan. He held tighter to her body and shut his eyes._

_His blood was delicious and so pure. She had never tasted anything like it before. She crawled up his body a bit more to get better access._

"_Ah Isabella…"_

_She pulled away her eyes glowed a bright red before returning to its solid red colour. She turned her face away and wiped off the blood crawling down her chin._

"_Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right?" She asked._

"_No, you didn't. How are you feeling?" He sat up as she got off him._

"_I'm not sure, my maid said it would take time. It won't heal straight away."_

_Zack nodded and pulled her into an embrace, "You're not yourself. What's wrong?"_

_She shook her head, "It's nothing… It's nothing…"_

_Zack put his hand to her chin and brought it closer to his face, "Don't lie to me…" He kissed her softly and she put her hands to his shoulders. He pushed her onto the bed and straddled her._

"_We're soul mates now… You can tell me _anything_." He stared at her intently._

_Her eyes glowed red and she pulled his face down for a heated kiss. He didn't mind that she was a bit aggressive. He had already guessed that she got aggressive whenever she didn't want to tell something._

_After pulling away to breath, Zack asked once again, "Tell me _Isabella_."_

_She bit her lip, "It's nothing."_

_He shook his head, "Doesn't seem like it."_

_He put her hands to her side and got off her. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the door. Isabella sat up and ran her fingers through the silky bed sheet._

"_You're human and I'm a vampire," She stated._

_He nodded._

"_How will this work?"_

_Zack chuckled, "If you wanna be with someone forever… You gotta live forever."_

_He looked to her – a small smile on his face. She gasped and shook her head._

"_N-No! I won't… I can't…" She hugged herself tight._

"_Yes, you can… I know you can." He wrapped his arms around her._

_Isabella became stubborn and shook her head vigorously. "NO!"_

"_Come on Bella… Turn me."_

* * *

><p>"Kya!"<p>

"Oh. My. God!"

"Damn!"

"Whoa."

"That's what you call _forbidden love_." Lyon whistled.

"That was so romantic and so supernatural!" Levy squealed.

"Yes, by far the best movie I have seen," Erza nodded.

"I'll say…" Loke chuckled, "Man I'd so watch it again."

"And again!" Levy added.

"Great acting Lucy." Jellal complimented the blonde.

"T-Thanks Jellal."

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lucy's friends plus boy band 'Ice' were hanging out at Lucy's apartment. They had just finished watching the new movie 'Forbidden Love'. The movie was already released in cinemas but it wasn't out in DVD yet.

Lucy was able to get a copy of the movie on disc already. When Levy and Erza heard they had begged to watch it – so did Loke, Lyon and Jellal. It turned out to be a great movie – probably the best supernatural movie.

Lucy went off to get a drink in the other room. She pulled open the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. When she closed the door she yelped as she saw Gray leaning on the door frame.

"Gray, don't do that!" She pouted.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

They had finished filming the movie two months ago and in those two months, things have changed. Many things actually, like, how Lucy had finally gotten over Natsu, Loke and Lucy are back to being friends again, Jellal and Erza are taking things slow together and Levy started dating the artist Gajeel Redfox, but what surprised everyone was that now, Lucy and Gray were more than just friends…

"Forgive me?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Their bodies touched and Lucy giggled, "Hmm I'll think about it."

Gray smirked and pulled her in for a heated kiss. She lightly moaned and put her arms around his neck. Gray pushed her against the table bench and slid his hand up her top.

"G-Gray!" She squealed.

He chuckled and rubbed circles on her skin.

"Aw please, do you mind getting a room!" Loke yelled as he turned back around and went back inside.

Yeah, lots of things _have_ changed.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	7. Mr Simple

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Oh I wish mann

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven - Mr. Simple<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses-<strong>

ShiningStellar: Thank you so very much! :D I couldn't help but squeal - all those big, awesome words ^^

ehynjehl: Thankss! Yes it is good, though Natsu stills has a little thing at the back of his head saying 'he still likes Lucy' you will see in this chapter :))

NaLu Seirei: No way! Can you really? :O

BlueeMoon: Yes, I know, it just came out like that. Didn't really notice it until I updated hahaha ^^ Vampire Knight, yes, but Twilight... I'm not sure where that comes in :/ I know that I got parts from 'The Vampire Diaries' though.

Lu-chanFT: Sure I can when I have the time :P hahaha maybe :/

FrEaK mAgNeT: Well I don't think there its that much jealousy in this chapter just some awkwardness :))

* * *

><p>It was nearing 12 at Lucy's apartment, and Lucy was still in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Gray. Ah yes, the irresistible Gray Fullbuster, it wasn't surprising to their friends and it wasn't that surprising to the media. Everyone knew they had a thing for each other - the only dense people that didn't realise it were themselves.<p>

For Lucy it felt like they had knew each other for years, but they had only been dating for a few months – and what few moths they were. Lucy never regretted being with Gray – never ever! She would even say that he was much more of a gentleman then… dare she say it…

Natsu Dragneel.

She couldn't be happier - Gray had made her life more easy and free. This would be the first time the two would be on a public date. When they were going to go on a date they would have to meet secretly – not showing they were dating to the public yet. They had to be sure first – Lucy liked it how Gray wanted to be sure first, Natsu was way different to him. He just went out and showed the world who his new girl was. He was that kind of person after all – wild and active.

Lucy now disliked Natsu, okay disliked is an understatement, she hated him, and he can just burn – seriously cheating on her – who would want to date a guy if he was cheating on you. That girl he was dating right now was probably a slut or something. Lucy didn't give a damn, nope, she hated his guts. She wanted to avoid him and never see him and his girlfriend ever again, but that she couldn't do.

The movie awards were coming up in a few weeks and obviously _he _was nominated and so was she, her best friend, Erza Scarlet was too – and to Lucy's surprise Gray was as well. She was amazed with her boyfriend and they went off to celebrate with their friends at a popular club.

Lucy groaned when she heard on Fairy Gossip that Natsu was taking his girlfriend Lisanna to the after party. After the movie awards at 10pm there was a party for all the nominees and award winners, you were allowed to bring one date and unfortunately Natsu was going to bring Lisanna.

A few days ago Lucy was researching on her laptop about the girl Lisanna. She had found out that Lisanna wasn't an actress but a singer in the band 'Take Over' – with her siblings, Mirajane and Elfman. Lucy was surprised to find out that she was the younger sister of Mirajane. They hadn't made any songs lately but they were quite good with their music – Lucy would admit.

* * *

><p>Gray was currently in Lucy's room lying on the queens sized bed, the comforter was so puffy and soft. He was reading the latest Fairy Gossip magazines that he bought on the way to Lucy's place. It was just the usual in the magazine – new fashion trend, pictures of models, latest gossip, music hits and the works… but what got Gray interested was the actress profile.<p>

This week's profile was Lucy's, he smirked, and read the profile. The picture of her was a great choice. She was wearing a green top that hanged loosely on her shoulders and black short shorts. Her hair was left down and smooth and she held a single red rose in her hand.

Gray already knew most of her profile and just skimmed through it, he paused when he got to the bottom – a smug smirk appeared on his face as he read the last fact.

While Gray looked over the other pages in the magazine, at Natsu's mansion, Natsu was on his couch eating chips and watching an action movie. His girlfriend was in the kitchen cooking up some lunch for the two.

Bored of watching the action movie, Natsu moved his hand to the drawer beside him and took out a magazine. He absently flipped through pages when he saw something that caught his eye.

He read it intently and narrowed his eyes as he got to the bottom of the page. It hadn't been that long since their break up and she had already gotten someone. Natsu glared at the last fact about Lucy Heartfilia.

**Relationship Status:** In a relationship _with Gray Fullbuster_.

He chucked the magazine at the wall and scowled. Lisanna who was in the kitchen heard and came rushing in.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked, worried.

"Nothin' Lisanna."

She casted him a worried glance before nodding and going back to the kitchen, Natsu went back to watching his action movie – more like glared through the whole movie.

As Lisanna came back with a tray of food, Natsu thought, why was he acting like this? Sure Lucy was beautiful and any guy would fall for her – but he dumped her for Lisanna. Lisanna is the one he loves… but he hasn't told her that. So, does he still like Lucy?

Natsu shook his head from the emotions and feelings. Of course he loved Lisanna… He just hasn't told her yet – the timing has to be _perfect_. He liked Lisanna when they were young, but that was just a crush. When they got older they got a bit distant – thus Natsu finding Lucy and their relationship began, but then a couple months later Lisanna showed up out of nowhere and the drama begun as well.

He was confused, he was different, but Lisanna seemed to _still_ love him. He didn't know if he still had those feelings for her, but after that night with her, it all changed. Memories of their young lives and the moments they spent – he remembered them all.

He was being protective. Yes, Natsu was _very_ protective when it came to his loved ones, and Lucy was one of them (I think), but now Lucy's with that new actor guy, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu knew that he would protect her well.

So why was he still glaring at the movie?

* * *

><p>"Hmm 'bout time, don't you think?"<p>

Lucy huffed as she went to collect her iphone from her nightstand. Gray let out a chuckle as he got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting outside," He called as he took his keys off the bench.

Lucy quickly pulled on her black gladiators and rushed towards the door, with a final look around the apartment she nodded to herself and locked the door.

"Looking good as always, Luce," Gray smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing the girl closer.

"What do you expect?" She grinned, "I'm a top actress, I have to be."

Gray rolled his eyes and laughed. He pressed the unlock button and the head lights flashed orange as the car unlocked. He opened the door for his girlfriend and closed it shut.

When he got into his seat he put the keys in and started the engine. Lucy turned on the stereo and put on her seatbelt.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked, he told her it was a surprise, but you know Lucy, she hates surprises.

"It's a surprise babe, I thought I told you that…"

Lucy scoffed, "You did, but I told you that I _hate_ surprises!"

He drove out of the area and onto the main street. "Well too bad…" He smirked and turned up the stereo.

Lucy once again huffed, she turned her view to her window and glared most of the way to their destination.

When they got there Lucy could only stare. It was… sweet. A simple picnic on a green hill, under a sakura tree, only Gray could think of something so simple, yet so sweet.

Gray smiled to himself, sure it wasn't much but it looked like she didn't mind. He liked having things simple – big fancy restaurants weren't his thing. They were just… big and fancy.

By the end of the day, Lucy just couldn't stop smiling. He was the best boyfriend any girl could have – and the best thing was – she was _that_ girl. They had eaten some snacks and fruit, had some champagne, treated each other with chocolates and even danced to some music.

Lucy loved it when he took her in the air and twirled her around, she felt like she was flying. She loved how he was strong and confident and how he would do anything for her.

Lucy _loved _him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE AFTER PARTY~<strong>

"Damn it was hot in there!" Gray yelled as they walked onto the balcony.

Lucy nodded and sighed in content.

The movie awards finished a while ago and they were now at the after party. Their friends were inside partying but Gray wanted to get some fresh air. It was a real surprise to her to know that he won the 'Best male actor' and she had won 'Best female actress'.

She was really proud of him and so was he with her. Nothing could have ruined the moment for each of them. They had even won the 'Best kiss scene' in Forbidden Love.

Her joy ended when they passed Natsu and Lisanna. It was well… awkward. It was so awkward, actually. Gray had an arm around her as she stayed close to his body. Natsu and Lisanna had their hands entwined and looked quite flushed.

It seemed like time had stopped and the music had gone mute. The couples just stared at each other when Gray broke them out of their reverie with a – "Excuse us…"

Lucy didn't really notice that they had walked pass them when Natsu had called out – "Wait!"

Both Lucy and Gray stopped in their tracks and turned to the other couple. Natsu looked to Gray and was about to open his mouth when his girlfriend spoke instead.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia! Am I right?" The short white haired girl smiled.

Lucy only managed a nod.

"I'm Lisanna. It's very nice to meet you."

"Y-You too," Lucy awkwardly smiled to the other girl.

Lisanna looked to Gray and Gray raised a brow before speaking. "Gray Fullbuster." He stated, simple and easy. He really wanted to get out of this place.

"Right," Lisanna breathed. "Well, see you guys around. Come on Natsu!"

Lucy let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and held onto Gray for support.

"Now that's what you call awkward." Gray just had to comment. She whacked his chest and walked away from him.

"What? It was."

* * *

><p>The light breeze felt so good on her skin, after being in a room of hundreds of people you get all sticky from the heat. Lucy turned her head to Gray and saw he was staring at her intently.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He only hummed in reply and fixed his shirt. Lucy furrowed her brows and watched him fix his shirt.

"Gray…"

Gray turned to her and placed his hands on her hips. He stared down to her brown eyes and let out a small smile.

"Lucy," He breathed.

"Yeah, Gray?"

"I love you." He kissed her softly and sweetly.

He pulled away with his hands cupping her cheeks and gave a chaste kiss. Lucy smiled, he loved her. He said he loved her. She had only waited for so long to hear those three words.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again but with a bit more passion, but still kept it simple.

He liked things simple and easy, and she loved how the simple things could make a big difference.

_He was so her Mr. Simple._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who reviewed: <strong>ShiningStellar, BeautyOfLies, Lu-chanFT, iLucyGray, BlueeMoon, ehynjehl, NaLu Seirei, hinata3487, FrEaK mAgNeT, , xxXBloodyAnneXxx, Apollo, TheAddicted, MAAL-MemberAwesomeAnimeLovers, Chiharu Himeji, Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, babybluemouse, sunny, Romulus, hajiraari, elizardxx, IhEaRtGrAyLuAnDnAtZa

shortiix3


End file.
